


Too Specific

by allourdrabbles (allourheroes)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pack Meetings, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 22:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourdrabbles
Summary: “Could you please keep your hands off Derek’s ass during pack meetings?”





	Too Specific

**Author's Note:**

> Again for the sterekdrabbles words: **pack, polite, keep**.

Stiles leans on Derek’s shoulder, hand skimming down Derek’s back while Scott talks about something that really doesn’t seem that important, but Scott has to do something. Stiles gets it.

He’s interrupted from not listening by his name.

He looks up and finds everyone looking back. Scott clears his throat. “Stiles, there’s something we need to talk about. To you. About you.”

“Okay, but say it politely.”

“Could you please keep your hands off Derek’s ass during pack meetings?”

Stiles balks at them.

Five minutes later, they’re on the couch. He crawls into Derek’s lap.

They should’ve been less specific.

**Author's Note:**

> [regular ao3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes) / [tumblr](http://allourheroes.tumblr.com)


End file.
